


Power top Eddy？...哈哈开玩笑的吧！

by Baidao



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baidao/pseuds/Baidao
Summary: “看来你还是喜欢在下面呀，Eddy。”





	Power top Eddy？...哈哈开玩笑的吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：“Power Top Eddy... lol j/k [NSFW]”  
> 原作者：willUrosinMYbow （Wattpad）  
> 原文链接：https://my.w.tt/UVq1iTnRhW  
> 五毛钱翻译：刀刀

Eddy一把抓住Brett的手腕说道：“上次打赌我赢了，你还记得嘛？所以这次你要照我说的做哟～”

“啊，行吧。”Brett勾起嘴角，懒洋洋的一笑，像是被逗乐了一般，“所以，你准备对我做什么呢？”

Eddy将Brett拉近，嘴唇贴上了他的，愈来愈深，时间仿佛在这一刻静止了。Brett双唇微张，伸出舌尖游刃有余的品尝着Eddy的，这酥麻感让Eddy瞬间停止了思考。他想在Brett面前跪下...然后....不，今天他才应该是主导者。Eddy艰难的将Brett推开。

“脱光了到床上去。”  
他说，“我现在就要操你.....可以吗？”

“好，” Brett俯身在他嘴角留下一个吻，迈着悠闲的步子来到了卧室。Eddy整理了一下自己的思绪，便跟了过去。

这不是他们平常习惯的做法。并不是因为Brett不喜欢，而是因为Eddy喜欢被主导的感觉。虽然听上去很奇怪，但是Eddy觉得那样他能更加自在。再说，在下面的感觉也不赖。Brett在他的上面，在他的身体里，搂着他，仿佛他是世界上最性感的尤物。想要得到Brett全部的注意力并不是一件容易的事，然而Eddy总可以在这样的方式下得到它。

不管怎样，现在Eddy跪在Brett的两腿之间，用润滑过的两根手指埋入Brett的后穴，细心的给他括张什么的总让他感觉哪里不对劲。Eddy俯身吮吸了一口Brett的阴茎的顶端，Brett紧绷的肌肉放松了下来，让Eddy将手指埋的更深了一寸。“嗯啊..”Brett喘着粗气，Eddy又随即滑入了第三根手指。

“我可以了，Eddy”

Eddy进入了Brett，缓缓的，小心翼翼的观察着Brett的脸是否写着任何不适。Brett趁机回头咬了一口Eddy 的手腕，是脉搏跳动的位置。Eddy “唔”了一声，低下身子吻上了Brett，上身紧紧的贴着他。在Eddy身下让Brett仿佛感觉自己变得娇小了，这一想法让他的嘴角轻轻上扬。Eddy动的很慢，生怕弄疼了Brett，而Brett只是任由Eddy做任何事。

Brett的嘴唇因为亲吻而变得红肿。Eddy突然想起他应该也帮帮Brett。他一手撑起自己，和brett之间留出一些距离，一手慢慢的从Brett的胸腔滑像腹部...Brett突然长叹了一口气，似乎是因为....很无聊？Eddy的动作一下子冻结了，观察着Brett的表情。是的，Brett并没有身体反应所看上去的那么享受。

“来吧，”Brett催促着，睁开眼睛紧盯着Eddy。他弓起腰，主动的将Eddy的深入了几分。Eddy瞬间脑子一片空白，他又挺入了几次作为回应。“你怎么停下了？”

“因为你看上去不是很喜欢这样。”Eddy说。现在轮到Brett静止了。

“噢，没事儿。”Brett搪塞着。

“但是” Eddy可以肯定他的表情一定特别的愤愤。

“我也不觉得你有多喜欢这样。”Brett说道。Brett顿了一会儿，突然顺畅的一把将Eddy翻了过去，跨坐在Eddy身上，仍保持着Eddy在他的后穴内。“我觉得你想要这样的。”

Brett开始在Eddy身上律动，胯部磨蹭着他，Eddy张大了嘴巴，仰头陷入了快感之中。噢天呐，这感觉真的爽多了，Brett在他的上面，掠夺着他，不用太快动的太快还是太慢，或者会弄疼他。他只是躺在床上，看着Brett被他操着，强烈的视觉冲击使他感到眩晕。哦不，是Brett正操着他，Brett才是掌控节奏的那一个。

“听话，先别射。”

Brett的话让Eddy意识到他即将到达快感的顶端。他俯身掐了一下Eddy的乳尖，Eddy忍不住低喘了一声。

“你再这样我真的会射的。”Eddy的声音从他的喘息声中挤出。

“再多忍一会儿。”Brett说道，抚摸着Eddy的胸膛，另一只手上下套弄着自己的欲望。Eddy用迷离的双眼看着Brett做着这一切，努力的忍着，努力的做个乖孩子。但是太难了，Brett真的太色情了，他的思绪快被快感完全淹没了。

“我..我不行—-”

“好好好，嘘——，你现在可以射了。”Brett俯身将手指伸入Eddy的头发中，轻轻的安抚他。Eddy射了出来，颤抖着。Brett吻着他的脸颊，他的嘴角，他的嘴唇。然后他撑起身子，抚摸着自己，最后发泄在了Eddy的身上。

“唔....想搂着你。”Eddy诉求着，全然不顾身上还残留着Brett的痕迹。他很困倦但又很满足。Brett卧在他的身边，搂着他，让他感觉更舒服了些。

Brett亲吻着Eddy的颈窝，用牙齿磨蹭着他的皮肤。他凑近Eddy的耳朵：“我想我们今天都学到了东西，对吧？”Eddy感觉一阵电流窜过。

“我们.....做的很爽？”他猜着。

“哈哈哈哈是啊！”Brett笑了起来，“还有你果然还是喜欢在下面啊。”

Eddy想说点什么来反驳，但又把话咽了回去。因为，Brett说的没错。


End file.
